


sweetness + temptation

by crownedSerpent09



Series: Xiuharem One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun tapped at his nametag, “and you can call me any time.”</p><p>In which Minseok goes in for ice cream and ends up seducing Baekhyun (and being seduced in turn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetness + temptation

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This is the version of Baekhyun's hair that will be described in the work because he looks hella hot in it.

It was a warm summer day, and Minseok entered the bright explosion of color that was the ice cream parlor in good spirits. Minseok wasn’t usually one to buy himself treats, but he had just won a bet, and it was better knowing that it was Junmyeon’s money that was paying for Minseok’s ice cream.

The boy behind the counter hadn’t looked up from his phone at the sound of the welcoming bell. At the customer’s arrival, he pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and promptly froze when he faced Minseok. His thin lips were parted open as he gaped, and the blonde highlights in his light brown hair fell into his wide eyes.

The object of his fascination paid him no mind, coming his hair out of his eyes as he looked up at the menu board. His tongue poked out as he imagined all the types of sweetness.

The server cleared his throat and gave the customary, “Hi, what can I get for you today?”

“One scoop of strawberry and one scoop of coconut in a cup, please,” Minseok said.

The server flashed a thousand-watt grin. “Can I get your name and number?”

“Minseok and no.” Minseok pulled the corners of his mouth into his own grin, more to show his teeth than as a display of friendliness.

“Ahh. Well, I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun tapped at his nametag, “and you can call me any time.” The last part was accompanied by a wink.

Minseok’s smile dropped, and he narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun only chuckled as he rang up Minseok’s order. He made sure to brush his hands against his customer’s when he collected the money _and_ when he gave the change. Minseok scowled at him, but his eyes danced livelily, a detail that Baekhyun caught and which he used to serve as his self-gratification when he flexed as he scooped Minseok’s ice cream, looking up to stare at Minseok in the eyes every few seconds.

Their fingers brushed again when the ice cream was handed over, and this time, it was unclear which of the two initiated the contact. Minseok smirked at Baekhyun, looking up at him through his eyelashes, when Baekhyun’s eyebrows jumped in surprise.

As Minseok made his way to the door, he noticed something scribbled on the back of his receipt. He turned it over and saw none other than the ice cream man’s number. Minseok decided it take on the challenge.

Changing his direction, Minseok found a seat at one of the tables inside the ice cream parlor instead, one in full view of the front counter. Baekhyun was staring after him, ignoring the family that had just come through the door. Minseok made a point to stretch out in the soft, plush chair and let his knees fall open a bit. Baekhyun quickly snapped his head to the new customers, and Minseok could see the movement of his Adam’s apple as he gulped.

Minseok worked with his ice cream next, swirling the spoon around the edges the pick up the melted parts so that he could smear them across his lips and lick it away. Baekhyun was watching, following the movement with his almond-shaped eyes.

It was hard to look hot in a navy-blue-and-pink-striped shirt complete with a pink bowtie and suspenders as well as _khakis_ , for heaven’s sake, but Baekhyun managed it well. Maybe it was the way his hair fell or his rectangular smile that made Minseok’s gaze linger on his mouth. The flirtiness in his movements were obvious in the way he cocked his hips or waggled his eyebrows a bit _too_ much at something a kid said. Minseok licked another spoonful of coconut into his mouth, feeling like he needed the coolness.

By the time Minseok had finished his ice cream, Baekhyun had come over to wipe down Minseok’s table twice while Minseok pretended not to see the way Baekhyun bent over. He did notice, however, the nice shape of Baekhyun’s hands and nope, this was too much in too little time. He was preparing to leave when he thought of a fitting ending to the little game they were playing. He pulled out his phone, programming Baekhyun’s number in before sending a text.

_I prefer to be asked out in person._

The answering text came quickly.

_really? and do you prefer the give or take or is it too soon?_

Minseok strode up to the counter with the challenging look he was already accustomed to giving Baekhyun.

“I get off in twenty minutes,” said the ice cream server. “There’s a huoguo place just a few blocks down, if you don’t mind walking.”

Minseok’s smile this time was genuine. “I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
